The Legend of the Titans
by RWB
Summary: One day, a strange Wind Mage shows up and abducts Starfire. The Titans befriends Link, the Hero of Time, and a mysterious man by the name of Kirldank in the quest to rescue Starfire. Onesided VaatixStarfire. Crossover Legend of Zelda and Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic involving the Teen Titans, so don't be too hard on me if I happen to go out of character a bit.

The strange words are supposed to be hylian.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda. I wish I did though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Crazy Wind Mage**

The titans were sitting at the breakfast table. Beast Boy had tried out a new tofu recipe, and it hadn't tasted good at all. Even Beast boy had to drink several glasses of soy milk, just to get rid of the horrid taste. Cyborg just chuckled.

"I told you that stuff isn't worth eating!" He said, breaking into laughter.

The other titans threw him a death glare, and Cyborg stopped laughing… for a while.

Later the same day, Beast boy was playing videogames with Cyborg, Robin was reading Sun Tzu's Art of War, Starfire was trying to attach "earthly hair ornaments" to her hair and Raven was meditating. Then the alarm went off.

"Teen Titans! GO!" Robin yelled.

Meanwhile in the city, a tall, fair young man that seemed to be about seventeen, was wreaking havoc. He had a beautifully decorated sword in a sheath on his right side. His long, smooth purple hair was all tousled up by the gales he was throwing.

The seemingly young man was laughing like a maniac as he threw these gales all around, breaking down buildings and harming people severely.

"Stop this destruction this instant!" a voice roared.

The young man turned around, his red irises gleaming with anger.

"Who…dares…tell…the…great…Vaati…what…to…do?" said the young man, furious at the interruption.

Then Vaati saw the owner of the voice. A boy around fifteen, in an outfit that made Vaati's anger turn into to amusement.

Vaati laughed. Very loud.

"That's got…to be the most stupid outfit I've ever seen!" Vaati shouted in between laughs.

"Hey, don't make fun of my outfit!" shouted an angered Robin.

Robin ran towards Vaati, Bo staff ready for use. Vaati just raised his hand, and a gale shot out, sending Robin flying right into a wall.

Then, Vaati was rammed by a green rhino. It caught him by surprise, making him fall to the ground. He got up quickly, just in time to dodge a bright blue beam coming at him at high velocity. He smiled and shouted;

" _Rnakk; Rsiql Rngaqa!"_

Cyborg felt his feet leave the ground as he was pulled into an orb of gales.

"Now, it has been fun playing with you all, but I'm here for the beauty. I was told her name is Starfire. Now where is she?" Vaati shouted with glee.

BLAM!

Vaati was hit in the head by a starbolt.

"Starfire is right here" said the alien.

As Vaati was recovering from the impact, he heard three words.

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos!"

Black energy enveloped the wind mage and lifted him into the air.

"Magic, huh?" Vaati mused, smirking.

"Now, give up." said Raven.

Vaati just kept smirking. He let out a small chuckle before shouting:

"_Rnakk! Saqqiq Sversaq!"_

An enormous twister erupted from Vaati's body, tearing the black energy apart, just to suck Raven, and Beast Boy (still as a rhino), into it.

"Friend Raven! Friend Beast Boy!" shouted Starfire.

As she was distracted, Vaati took the opportunity to catch her off-guard.

"_Rnakk! Nyqykurer!" _he shouted, and a red beam shot out of his hand. It hit Starfire, who was rendered immobile by the paralysis spell.

Robin had now gotten up again, and aimed a roundhouse kick at Vaati, which he sidestepped, and pulling out his sword, slashed Robin across his abdomen. Vaati then ran over to Starfire, grabbed her, and started flying.

"_Fiiczua kiraqr! _I'll be taking your friend for a little tour at my Palace of Winds! _Raa uy kysaq!" _ Vaati shouted, laughing as he did. Little did he notice the tracker Robin threw at him. He then flew away, the twister and sphere dissolving as he did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Always nice to know that someone read this story…

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or Teen Titans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tracking down the culprit.**

Titans tower, afternoon…

"Grargh! How could I let that guy get away!" Robin shouted. "The tracker is completely useless!"

"That's because he has left this world…" Raven said. "I could sense that he used dimensional changing magic, which worries me. To even open a one-man portal drains a good amount of magic, and should take quite a while to perform. I could track him, but it will take some time."

"Do it." Robin said.

"Dude, that guy, if it really was a guy, sure was weird!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Said Cyborg.

"We cannot do anything at the moment…" Robin said. "Raven, tell us when you're finished."

Raven nodded and went into a trance-like state, floating in the air.

"Since we cannot do anything, how 'bout some videogames?" Said Beast Boy, holding up a racing game, a large grin on his face. "Bet'cha I'm going to win this time!"

"Beast Boy, this really isn't the…" Robin started.

"You're on!" Cyborg shouted so loud that Raven snapped out of the trance and fell down, hitting her caudal vertebra. She squirmed, and gave Cyborg and Beast Boy a glare that said"You have three seconds until I kill your guts."

Beast Boy and Cyborg were out of the room faster than even Kid Flash would have managed to be.

Five hours later, Raven told the other titans she had successfully tracked the man.

"Then let's go after him!" Robin shouted.

"Dude, at 1 am.? Tell me you're joking." Beast Boy said, half-asleep.

"We're not leaving immediately, I have to get some information on that world first. Also, if I'm supposed to transport all of us to that dimension, I need some rest." Raven said.

"Alright…Get some sleep, you two." Robin told Beast boy and Cyborg. "Raven and I are going to do some research."

"Sure. Good night." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy didn't say anything, as he had fallen asleep already.

Raven and Robin searched through Raven's books, and finally…

"The dimension were headed for is called Arcanias, and the area there that were headed for is a land named Hyrule." Raven said.

"Won't we have to learn their language?" Robin asked.

"No, there's a spell here… supposed to make us able to speak and understand their language. We won't be able to understand nicknames or spells, though." Raven said.

"Not much of a drawback. Get some sleep." Robin answered. "You've earned it."

The next morning…

"You guys prepared?" Robin asked the team. He had a backpack with food and an extra uniform.

"Sure." Raven answered. She was carrying a small bag and a large book.

"I've packed five extra power cells. Can't have me run out of energy, now can we?" Said Cyborg, who had a backpack too."

"I'm almost done!" Shouted Beast Boy.

"…Beast Boy, you're not supposed to pack the entire tower. And I doubt you'll be able to carry all that." Raven said, annoyed.

"Awwww, man!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since the Titans powers tend to change very much throughout the episodes(especially Raven's), I made a little guide to explain which abilities they possess in this story.

Raven  
-------------

She can absorb the pain of injured people to ease their suffering, and induce rapid healing.

Soul-Self.

Limited emotionally based telekinesis (Levitation is based on this).

Magic powers and the ability to sense their use.

Can also feel the presence of people.

Starfire  
-------------  
Starbolts (Counting the orb thingy…).

Eyebeams.

Superhuman strength and stamina.  
High speed flight.

Cyborg  
-------------  
Superhuman strength and stamina (even moreso than Starfire).  
He has multiple mechanical devices in his body.

Beast Boy  
-------------

The ability to transform into any animal, while retaining his own intelligence and ability to speak. This means he can become a hylian, goron, tamaranean even. The transformations devour energy, however...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if my chapters are a little short… I do the best I can.

Please read and review!


End file.
